Electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more electric machines (i.e., electric motors and/or generators) powered by a traction battery. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles (FCVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
The traction battery can be a relatively high voltage battery that selectively powers the electric machines and other electrical loads of the electrified vehicle. The traction battery can be mounted beneath an underbody structure of the electrified vehicle. Electrified vehicle battery systems may employ one or more battery modules that include a plurality of battery arrays. Each battery array includes a plurality of battery cells that are supported relative to one another and are interconnected electrically between battery cell terminals and interconnector bus bars.